


Dance With the Devil by Breaking Benjamin

by PandoraButler



Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [11]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397482





	Dance With the Devil by Breaking Benjamin

"Whatever you do, Ciel, whatever you do, don't you dare look at him in the eye," Alois told me. I remember his words so clearly. Who would have thought that I would be working here? In this abandoned place? Well, we thought it was abandoned. But it wasn't, was it? No, because just last week I was called here. I was sent an invitation. I was invited to be a servant, just like many others before me.

I don't even know who sent it. The people who get these invitations rarely do know. You get them, you go, and you never return. I wonder what he does with them. Maybe it is a she. I don't really know. That's part of the mystery. In any case, I stand here, about to open this gate, incredibly scared. I don't want to be a servant. I don't want to go to him...but I must, mustn't I? There is no other choice. There is no other path, but the one that lies ahead...

I take a deep breath and let it out, before opening the gate. It has been so long since I have had to confront an adult. I have lived in the orphanage so long I don't even know what they are like. Not anymore. Not at all. I'm almost an adult myself, just a year or two away, and yet...I don't know how to act like one.

I'm scared.

I'm frightened.

But there is nothing left to be done. 

I walk down the long path that leads to the door. It isn't raining, it isn't even cold, but yet I sense the lightning, I feel the chills. I'm scared. I'm terrified. I'm shaking in my boots, but I must continue to walk forward. Maybe he will reconsider. Maybe the Devil himself doesn't want me. He can't. I am not that special. What is so special about me? Nothing. So please, monster, Sir, leave me be.

I stand there in front of the door and knock three times. Just three. That is the number everyone before me has knocked. That is the number he requests. Perhaps it is because three is half of six and three sixes is the Devil's number. I know, because the number on this house...is precisely three sixes. 

The door creaks as it is opened. Standing before me is a man, a gentleman. He is dressed like a butler and he is smiling down at me. I smile back, though I hate smiling, it hurts my face. I naturally look unhappy, I can't help it. 

"Welcome," he states. I shiver once more. His voice is cold but warm. His eyes are dead but living. His face is pale but he is not dead. I wonder, is he the monster? Or the monster's butler? One cannot quite tell. 

I follow him into the giant house. I follow him into the giant room. There are two chairs, he sits in one, and gestures to the other. Is this where I am supposed to sit? I sit down, listening to the fire crackle next to me in the fireplace. Funny, how fires can have a place...even though they are so destructive. 

I try my best not to look into his eyes, just like Alois told me not to. It is hard, for they are so inviting. I stare at the bridge of his nose. I stare at his nose. I stare in-between his eyebrows, anywhere but his eyes would do. 

"Are you going to eat me?" I blurt out. This is the question that has been resting on my mind for so long. Is he going to eat me? Is he going to kill me? Is he going to torture me? Is he going to turn me into a soup and feed me to some monster in the basement? Then eat that monster?

He chuckles, his eyes close and his head tilts to the side. He is smiling at me. Why? Did I say something funny? This is a serious business right here. I don't want to die. I don't want to be eaten or hurt. This is depressing to me now. He is laughing at my fear. He truly is a demon.

"I am not going to eat you, certainly not. I haven't eaten people in quite some time...not in the way you are thinking at least," he states. He opens his eyes again and I am once again forcing myself not to look into them. I have made the mistake of glimpsing into them once, so I fear, that if I glance a second time...I'll be hypnotized by their beauty. They are red, like the depictions of the Apple. Why is the Apple of Eden usually red? I'm not sure. Is red an evil color? Or am I just looking at the wrong pictures?

Red is the color of passion, of lust, of love, of mistake. I wonder if that is why the Apple of Eden is red. Or maybe, once again, I have been staring at the wrong pictures all of my life. I find that to be believable. I find that to be understandable. Considering, I have never once left this town. I have no idea what the world thinks.

"You're scared of me, like everyone else, aren't you?" he asks me. I nod. I shouldn't lie to someone that can kill me. He sighs. Have I hurt his feelings?

"The only reason you never see the people I invite in here again, is because they have died trying to escape," he states, "they refuse to ask me to let them leave, and instead, try the window. However, the window only leads them to the cliff, in which they fall to their doom. I really only want a servant, no, a friend. If you are going to run away, please, just leave now," he states. The monster points to the door and stares into the fire. I want to leave, I do, but I don't. 

I must have stared into those eyes too long.

He turns to look at me, wondering why I have not left yet, I smile, this time I mean it.

"I believe, that I am fully qualified to be a friend," I say. He blinks at me. Have I said something wrong? He smiles. Good. So he understands.

"Welcome, my friend," he states, outstretching his hand. I take it, and we walk, so that he may show me around. 

I wonder, is this my dance? With the Devil? Is he luring me to my doom still? Am I a puppet in his masterful game? Or am I really, just here, to be a companion for the monster...

I should have listened to Alois.

I should have tried harder not to look into those eyes.

But now, I am caught, in the abyss. For, if you stare into the abyss, the abyss stares back into you.


End file.
